Someone to love me
by DarksideofManny
Summary: Two different Degrassi students with one thing in common or you might say one thing they needed....someone to love them. JimmyManny
1. Default Chapter

Someone to Love me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
The silent cries of their hearts  
  
Manny stood in front of the mirror and frowned. She usually would feel ecstatic at how good she looked, but instead she felt stupidity. Stupidity for thinking she could trick someone into loving her, Stupidity for dressing like an idiot to get attention, Stupidity for loving someone who stomped all over her heart over and over again. How did things end up this way for her? She hadn't thought things through far enough to know what it was leading up to but she never thought it would end up her one of the people getting hurt. Her left crying herself to sleep, but it did end up that way her being the stupid broken hearted slut.Atleast that's how people saw her was the little slut that did anything to make one guy fall in love with her.The thing that hurt the most was now Craig and Ashley were back together. She was just a test in their relationship to see if they could overcome girls who tried to interfere, and they did. Craig to Manny was her heart he filled up the space that was left empty by the lack of time she spent with her mom and dad who were always gone. Now she had no one not Emma or Craig. Jt had found someone else to crush on the new girl in class so he barely had time to say hi. She was officially a loner.  
  
Jimmy sat in his room tempted to brush his hair. He looked at his new shirt and new jeans his dad brought him. Anyone would be happy to have a mom and dad who's rich and buys them any and everything they wanted, but they couldn't seem to buy him their love. To be honest the only love he ever felt was with Ashley maybe that's why he soon became suffocating because he had no one to love and turned her into someone he could love not the person she truly was. He had no one to love but her so he gave her all the love he had. Obviously that wasn't what she needed she needed someone that would love her but wouldn't suffocate, someone who would love her for her someone like Craig. Jimmy had to admit he was a little jealous of Craig he had one the girl he ever loved. As hard as he tried to deny it he still had feelings for her. He started to like Hazel, but she was no Ashley, Ashley was his first love. Friends wise things were ok he had Spinner but him and Spinner wasn't as close as they once were, ever since the Mp3 player incident. Now that he had Paige that seemed to make them grow farther apart it wasn't that he wasn't happy for him, but as Paige would put it he was jealous. Never would he think he would be jealous of Spinner, but he was Jimmy might have the money, but Spinner had a great girlfriend who loved him. Marco was an ok guy but he was still figuring out who he was what he was and how to deal with it. What Jimmy needed wasn't money and new clothes but what he needed was..Love. 


	2. Is this Family Love?

Someone to Love me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Is this Family Love?  
  
Manny grabbed her book bag, and ran downstairs for a quick breakfast. It seemed that was the only time she could spend with her mom and dad. When Manny arrived downstairs the kitchen was empty expect a note taped to the Refrigerator. It read:  
  
Dear Manuela and Mike,  
  
Sorry we had to leave so early but we had to get to work a little earlier Than usual. Your mother and I won't be home for a week so Manuela you can stay with Emma and Spike. Mike you can stay over David's house. We left $100 dollars in the cookie jar just in case you want to stay home we just went shopping so the refrigerator is full, if you decide to stay home we'll check up you as soon as we have time.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Mama and Papa  
  
Manny grabbed the cookie jar and looked inside and saw the $100 dollars. Manny sighed and rolled her eyes, so much for spending time with her parents. Manny looked at her watch and saw she had thirty minutes to burn so she mind as well watch some television. Manny sat down on the small lazy-boy chair that was only meant for her father to sit in, but whenever he left her brother and her would sit in it. She quickly spun around when she heard her brother bouncing down the steps.  
  
"Where's Mom and Dad" Mike asked as he walked to the refrigerator and opened it.  
  
"Out of town" Manny answered looking away and back at the television.  
  
"Should have known, Well If Mom and Dad call tell them I over David's"  
  
"And where will you really be"  
  
"Jessica's house"  
  
"Your not suppose to be over there" Manny replied  
  
"Your not suppose to be dressing like an idiot"  
  
"Whatever, but I'm not lying for you again"  
  
"Yeah whatever I got to get to school early"  
  
Manny rolled her eyes and watched her brother walked out of the house out of the corner of her eye. It was sad because her brother and her use to be really close but she thought to herself, when her and her parents' relationship became a distant one so did theirs, and the saddest part of that was this was the time they needed each other the most.  
  
Manny looked at her watch, and decided to go off to school early anyway because being at home was starting to depress her more than she needed to be.  
  
Jimmy opened his room door to his amazement his parents were actually there. They might have been there but they wouldn't be for long, they were already searching around the house for their keys.  
  
"Jimmy, honey do you no where your dad's keys were" His mother asked looking under magazines  
  
"No Mom" Jimmy replied walking over to the refrigerator  
  
"Found them" Jimmy's father replied from the living room  
  
"Dad Are you going to make it to my game today"  
  
"Jimmy I'm sorry your mother and I are going to be at the office all day"  
  
"But you said you'd make it today"  
  
"Jimmy I'm sorry, we'll make it up to you"  
  
"I'll give you the money to get those new sneakers you want"  
  
"Dad everyone's parents' are going to be there"  
  
"I know we'll make it up to you" Jimmy mom answered leaving out the door kissing him on the cheek  
  
"Whatever, can you at least give me a ride to school?"  
  
"Sure come on"  
  
Jimmy reached for his backpack and walked out the door behind his parents.  
  
The whole ride to school his parents we're either talking about work or on their cell phone. When his dad pulled up to the school he saw the one thing he would rather not see right at this moment Craig, Ashley, Spinner and Paige all hugged up on each other before Jimmy could even thank his parents for giving him a ride home they pulled off.  
  
"Hey Jimmy" Spinner yelled walking over to him with his arm around Paige and Craig and Ashley doing the same.  
  
"Hey Guys" Jimmy answered sounding like he'd rather be freezing in a river then be there  
  
"Something wrong Jimmy" Ashley asked sounding concerned  
  
"No, Just my mom and Dad can't make it to the soccer game this afternoon"  
  
"Listen guys I have to do this thing so I'll catch up with you later" Jimmy lied  
  
"Alright" Everyone answered in unison completely unaware that he was lying 


End file.
